<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Excuses, Excuses by Abraxas (Qlippoth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382623">Excuses, Excuses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas'>Abraxas (Qlippoth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inuyasha Issekiwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hojo buys Kagome get well gifts as an excuse to see Mrs. Higurashi!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome's Mother/Hojo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Excuses, Excuses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally Published February 23, 2009</p><hr/><p>I knock.</p><p>You answer.</p><p>Like a fool of my age, I stand under the control of your smile that reaches into my mind as your words conquer my ears. I smile satisfied. It is as if there are two parallel worlds. One echoing words masking truth. One speaking body to body revealing all.</p><p>"I brought Kagome a gift," I say.</p><p>Oh, yes, I know she is not sick. Where ever, what ever, the particulars of the situation do not involve health. Illness is excuse. Dreamt of, perhaps, by Grandfather's imagination.</p><p>And it is my excuse too.</p><p>I follow your lead through the clutter into the kitchen. It is a common part of the routine. So much so I wonder if you are onto me. And if, maybe, you enjoy the game like I do. This anticipation - is it everything? Those moments of tenderness - are they stronger than eternities of bliss?</p><p>I sip as you arrange the family's dinner. I sit, watching, waiting, as you assemble it. It is evening, workers are returning home to eat with family, could it be that I fit into your fantasy as you fit into mine?</p><p>You let me help. And so allow me to assume a part of the role. Just a little. Does it remind you of what you lost as it suggests what I wish to gain?</p><p>We pass bowls back and forth and your finger brushes my knuckle.</p><p>Yes, Mrs. Higurashi, it is you and only you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>